Prior to the present invention, for the mounting of a drapery or drapery panels within an arch of an arched window or an arched doorway, there has not existed a suitable mounting combination device adequate for mounting particularly by the non-professional artisan, devoid of the complicated approaches and structures employed by the professionals. Also, heretofore, considerable skill and work effort was required to adapt the rod length and to provide adequate end and intermediate supports to arched windows and/or doors of varying widths, heights and degrees of curvature in the arches thereof. Such made it substantially impossible for the non-professional to properly achieve or perform such work, and increased to billing costs and work charges incurred when professionals were employed therefor.